


Will you stay up with me?

by wall_flower1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beta Read, M/M, idk how to tag, tsukki has a bout of paranoia, yamaguchi is good boyfriend and helps him sleep, yams comforts tsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wall_flower1/pseuds/wall_flower1
Summary: Tsukishima has been kept up because of a bout of paranoia. Yamaguchi helps him.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 18





	Will you stay up with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a preface, this is very much related to my personal experience. Not everyone's experience is the same, this is just mine. 
> 
> Also, I never really see stuff where Yamaguchi comforts Tsukishima, so I decided to write one. I just think that they are both strong guys, and can both comfort each other.
> 
> And I would like to mention my lovely beta reader/editor who is @rynliadon on Tumblr : )
> 
> Well, that's all, I hope you like it, and please kudo and comment

Tsukishima hadn’t been like this in a long time. The last time was three years ago, when he was still in high school. Now he was in college and living with his boyfriend Yamaguchi. You would think that staying in the same room with another person would make him feel better, but somehow it didn’t.

Tsukishima’s paranoia was through the roof, and was getting worse by the minute. He didn’t know what caused it, he didn’t know how to fix it. He only knew that he couldn't sleep. He tried to calm down, but nothing seemed to work. He couldn’t even get out of bed to go to the restroom or get a glass of water. It was entirely debilitating. 

Yamaguchi was sleeping next to him, but he didn’t have the heart to wake him. It was already 2 am, and they both had classes the next day. At least one of them would get a good night's sleep, Tsukishima reasoned with himself. No need to bother him.

Tsukishima moved to rest his back against the headboard. Feeling the sturdy surface behind him made him feel a little less freaked out.

A small noise rang out, and he flinched, screwing his eyes shut. It was just the ice machine, and not an intruder, he kept telling himself.. It was just the ice machine, and not an intruder. 

He slowly opened his eyes to see nothing in the darkness that surrounded him. He so desperately wanted to turn every light on in the room, but he knew it would wake up Yamaguchi. Tsukishima didn’t want to worry him.

Tsukishima remembered the last time he was like this. It was their second year of high school, and Tsukishima was very stressed. He was studying late one night, and his paranoia gripped him, completely out of nowhere. He couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t even leave his bed out of fear. Rationally, he knew that he was overreacting, but in the moment, his fear just took control over everything. It got to the point where he had to call Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi stayed on call with Tsukishima until he fell asleep. He felt really bad about it when he saw how tired Yamaguchi looked.

Tsukishima thought he saw something in the corner, and he flinched again. He covered his face with his hands and took in a few breaths. He started to repeat something over and over to himself, trying to believe it.

“Nothing’s there, nothing’s there, nothing’s there, nothing’s-”

“Tsukki?” 

Tsukishima went very still, before realizing that the voice belonged to Yamaguchi.

“I… uh… Yams?”

Tsukishima slowly took his hand away from his face, and was met with a sleepy Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi gave him a concerned look. “Tsukki, are you alright? Could you not sleep?” He sat up a little, and moved closer to Tsukishima. “You know you could have just woken me up.”

Tsukishima sighed a little, “But I didn’t what to wake you.” He jumped a little. “D-did you hear something?”

Yamaguchi shook his head, and scooted closer to him. He opened his arms for him. Tsukishima moved closer to him, and leaned his head against Yamaguchi’s chest. Yamaguchi wrapped his arms around him, and kissed the top of his head.

“Is it like last time?” Tsukishima nodded a little. “Okay, is this the only night that this has happened so far?” Another nod. “Okay.” 

Tsukishima buried his head into Yamaguchi’s chest. “I’m sorry I woke you.”

Yamaguchi shook his head, and rubbed Tsukishima’s back. “Don’t be. You’re always there for me when I need you, so you should let me be there for you.” He moved to pull the blanket over the two of them.

Tsukishima thought he heard something, and froze. Yamaguchi gave him a comforting squeeze.   
“Tsukki, it’s alright. Do you want me to look around the apartment?” 

Tsukishima shook his head. “You don’t have to do that Yams. I just want you to stay here.” Tsukishima snaked his arms around Yamaguchi’s waist, and held onto him tightly. 

Yamaguchi started to run his fingers through Tsukishima’s short blond hair. Tsukishima leaned into the touch a little, causing Yamaguchi to let out a soft laugh. They stayed like that for a while before Yamaguchi broke the silence.

“Do you think you can sleep, or do you want to watch some TV?”

Tsukishima thought for a moment before he nuzzled into Yamaguchi’s chest.

“Sleep.”

Yamaguchi nodded, and held him close. 

This was one of the many things that Tsukishima loved about Yamaguchi. He was always so patient with him when Tsukishima needed him to be. He knew that he loved this boy with all his heart.


End file.
